wmma3fandomcom-20200214-history
Aluizio da Assunção
Brazilian |Row 5 title = Height |Row 5 info = 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) |Row 6 title = Weight |Row 6 info = 205 lb (92 kg) |Row 7 title = Reach |Row 7 info = 72 in |Row 8 title = Style |Row 8 info = Muay Thai Wrestling |Row 9 title = Team |Row 9 info = Brazilian Estrela Academy |Row 10 title = Years active |Row 10 info = 1998-2001}} Aluizio César da Assunção (born May 24, 1974) was a Brazilian mixed martial artist who fought for the Ring WARRIORS promotion, holding it's light heavyweight title from November 2000 to May 2001, defending it twice. Before his death, Assunção was known for his athleticism, well rounded striking and grappling, as well as his finishing ability. His record at the time of his death was 7-0 with 5 knockouts. Mixed martial arts career Ring WARRIORS After several amateur and unsanctioned bouts within his home country of Brazil, Assunção made his professional MMA debut at Ring WARRIORS 2 against Cal Hillson. Assunção controlled most of the bout with his power and athleticism, but was unable to put away the rugged Hillson early on. Assunção would connect on a hard knee within the clinch in the third round that dropped Hillson, prompting the referee to stop the fight. Only three months later, Assunção was paired up against fellow countryman, Flavio Alberto, at Ring WARRIORS 5. Assunção made short work of Alberto, finishing him with a flurry of punches in less than a minute and a half. In June of 2000, Assunção took on Japan's Gyukudo Teshigahara. Teshigahara, a wrestler, was able to land a hard right hand to stagger Assunção. The Japanese fighter continued to tag the dazed Assunção with punches for the remainder of the round, but appeared to have punched himself out by the beginning of the second. Assunção took advantage of the tired Teshigahara, pressuring him from the start and finishing him with strikes at the end of the round. In the post-fight conference, Ring WARRIORS announced Assunção would be fighting Olympic judoka Toby Sorkin in a title eliminator bout at Ring WARRIORS 9. Assunção won the fight by unanimous decision, utilizing his size advantage and takedown defense to pick apart Sorkin on the feet. Winning the Light Heavyweight title Assunção took on light heavyweight champion Jerry Bogdonovich at Ring WARRIORS 14. The hard hitting Bogdonovich spent the early rounds throwing knockout punches in an attempt to finish Assunção with a single punch, but was unable to land clean on the faster Assunção. In the third round, Assunção finished a tired Bogdonovich with strikes to win the title. Defending the title In his first defense, Assunção took on Serbian kick boxer, Andranik Paletilolu. Andranik used his size and reach to keep Assunção on the outside, while Assunção consistently landed hard kicks to the legs and body of Paletilolu. Assunção finished the battered Paletilolu with a right hand in the fourth to retain the title. In his next defense, Assunção faced Brazilian striker, Pedro Sousa. Assunção continuously beat Sousa to the punch, landing nearly every strike he threw. He won by unanimous decision to retain the title. In March 2001, Ring WARRIORS announced on their website that Assunção would defend his belt against jiu jitsu specialist, Nilton Fantoni, in April. Death Three weeks before his fight with Fantoni, Assunção would suffer a debilitating brain aneurysm while driving to his friend's home in Sao Paulo, Brazil. Assunção veered off of the road and into a ditch. He was admitted to the local hospital with numerous bruises and lacerations on his face and body, as well as a broken leg. He was pronounced dead not long after being admitted into the hospital. A funeral was held for Assunção in his hometown of Brasilia. Assunção left behind two sons and a wife in the wake of his death. Legacy Assunção's sudden death was considered one of the biggest losses in MMA history. "He had so much raw talent" says Ring WARRIORS CEO Jonathon Hall, "I don't think anyone really knows how far he could've gone. The guy was 27, undefeated, and had no place to go but up. He will be missed, I can tell you that. That is certain." At the Ring WARRIORS 26 post-fight press conference, Hall announced Assunção would be posthumously inducted into the Ring WARRIORS Hall of Fame. Championships and achievements Mixed martial arts Ring WARRIORS *Ring WARRIORS Light Heavyweight Championship (One time) *Two successful defenses *Knockout of the Night (Once) *Fight of the Night (Once) Blurcat.com *2000 Rise of the Year Mixed martial arts record